Bunny Pajama
by Ecstasy with Extra Cheese
Summary: An awkward and dangerous circumstance is created from an early morning meeting at music room 3.


The Hitachiin brothers wheeled in a dark figure to music room 3.

Giving each other a look of agreement they placed it in the corner of the room. Grinning they waited for the rest of the host club.

They did not need to wait long as Tamaki burst in cheerily bellowing

'Good morning my fellow Host club members! How is everyone faring on this bright morni-'

'Shhh!'

Only then did Tamaki notice the dark figure that stirred in it's sleep in the wheelchair. However before Tamaki could open his mouth Mori and Honey walked in with Haruhi. With a surprised look on Haruhi's face she spoke

'W-what is Kyouya-sempai doing in a wheelchair...errr...sleeping?'

'Haruhi!' The Twins said in unison as they moved towards her

'Our Shadow King is deathly in the mornings, you do know that. Right?' Hikaru whispered in Haruhi's ear

Haruhi nodded

'As today we needed to meet here early' Kaoru added

'We decided to bring him here before he wakes up'

'Saving us the danger of being consumed by a dark aura'

Haruhi had a question burning in her mind

'Then who wakes Kyouya-sempai normally?' She asked

'Normally all of us don't need to go to school this early, anyway the servants can just about get him up without causalities, with the exception of a few cases.'

'Like when one of them got sent to hospital'

'Or had got eaten by his aura'

_I know about Kyouya's bad temper on the mornings, but is it this bad? _Haruhi thought

Changing the subject she questioned

'Why did we need to come here early anyway Tamaki sempai?'

Happily Tamaki answered 'Daddy wants to let his daughter try on this kawaii bunny costume for our hosting this afternoon'

Haruhi sighed

'if its just me trying it on what was the need of bringing Kyouya-sempai, especially when the last thing he needs is disturbing?' asked Haruhi as she stared at the twins

'Our "King" said it would be great to strengthen our "family" bonds'

_That sounds very much like Tamaki _

Running towards Haruhi Honey passed the costume to Haruhi

'Haru-chan~ we both have pink!'

'Thanks'

Haruhi sighed as she received the pink bundle then went to the storage room to change. She moved herself to the mirror and wondered why a mirror was in a storage room in the first place.

'i look really fat in this, darn...it's really too hot to wear' she said aloud

Reminiscing about the other cosplays she had to wear she remembered when they had a female theme where everyone had to wear dresses

'Gosh Tamaki was 10 times more excited to wear a dress that me'

If Kyouya had not threatened me to raise my debt I would have not worn that dress.

In music room 3 Tamaki went to inspect if Kyouya was really sleeping by nearing his face closer to Kyouya's. One large black eye shot open causing Tamaki to fall back in fear. Tamaki turned white and stayed in a phase of a different world.

As Haruhi neatly folded her school uniform she could hear a loud screech from Tamaki. Then deafening silence.

Swiftly she opened the door and watch the scene stretch before her.

Kyouya had definitely waked up.

The place was darkening with his dark aura, he almost looked comical with stretches of purple streaming everywhere with dark aura with his glasses steaming up.

Even Hikaru and Kaoru were taken and Tamaki looked like he'd been turned to stone.

In the corner Honey was tucking into a strawberry cake. While Mori's expressionless face stared at Tamaki.

_I can now understand why they call him the 'low blood pressure evil lord _

She could hear Kyouya growling something at the Twins

'WHO BROUGHT ME HERE!' Kyouya commanded

Kaoru shifted uncomfortable 'We decided not to wake you so…'

'we brought you here' Hikaru finished off '

With this uncomfortable situation for the brothers Haruhi decided to make her presence known, unfortunately for her she tripped over a discarded banana skin falling on her face knocking over ….a vase…..

'WHAT IS A BANNANA SKIN DOING HERE! DAMM THESE LONG RABBIT FEET' Haruhi roared far too loudly before she even noticed she was even shouting.

Kyouya glanced at Haruhi in the bunny suit face down spayed on the floor.

First a slow involuntary giggle came out of Kyouya's mouth, surprised at his behavior he coved his mouth which was futile in stopping the waves of laughter that eventually built up to a strong full blown laugh

''

'EH?' Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi shouted

_Kyouya! Kyouya laughing? Laughing? WHAT? _

Red faced, the very abashed Haruhi progressed her way towards the erupting Kyouya (who was still in the wheelchair). Bending down to make eye contact with him she spoke.

'Kyouya-sempai it's disrespectful to laugh at someone who has just fallen down'

Catching his breath Kyouya raised his head.

'Your gracefulness is definitely something to laugh about, but I'm actually laughing about your appearance'

'Do I really look that bad?'

'Yes, You do'

Haruhi had to quickly counter this verbal attack from Kyouya

'Hmm' She held out her right hand placing it on her chin looking smug 'as bad as Kyouya in pajamas?'

The Shadow king that was so good at observing others never noticed he was still in his pajamas. A faint red-ness crept up his face

_Darn, Curse those demon twins. Because of them I've been bitten back by Haruhi. Where is my uniform anyway?._

Trying to hide his embarrassment he evaded the conversation about his pajamas saying

'I find you entertaining to watch'

'Sempai?'

'You've caused me so much entertainment that I wont add that vase to your debt'

_oh… I forgot I broke the vase _

With that he grabbed a spare uniform and went to change in the storage room.

_No one has ever answered back to my remarks before, Haruhi you really are something. I can't remember when I last laughed this hard. _

When finished changing he walked out heading towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

The room temperature decreased by 2 degrees

He lurched forwards to the Twins. His dark aura was one again gathering around him.

As if rescuing the frightened twins the school bell rang. The two speed of like lightning. Which also caused Honey to finish his cakes quickly.

'Takashi lets go or we'll be late' Beamed Honey surrounded by empty plates, which once held cakes.

'Hm' Mori responded as the got up and left the room.

'Darn I'm going to be late and I'm still In this suit' Haruhi said as she ran to the storage room. Kyouya smiled as she watched her scurry off.

_Maybe I should thank Hikaru and Kaoru, after all if they had not brought me here I would not have seen Haruhi's flustered face. It's simply priceless._

Looking at the stone figure of Tamaki, Kyouya spoke  
>'Tamaki I think it's time you changed back to human or you'll be late for lesson'<p> 


End file.
